


the way your eyes sparkle

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Texting, sappy af, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Isak and Even celebrate Christmas apart and neither of them is very happy about it





	the way your eyes sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write anything and I was frustrated so I thought a little texting silliness could help me. Enjoy this nonesense <3
> 
> Happy holidays! <3

**Mannen i mitt liv**

(21:21) I miss you

I love you

Man of my life

<3

(21:22) Did you look at the time?

Did you wait to text that at 21:21?

(21:22) Are you seriously still hung up on that?

(21:23) Excuse you. That’s OUR time!!

(21:24) Okay weirdo

Now tell me you love me too

(21:30) Isak, man of my life, I miss your sweet face   
and the way you look at me when you think   
I’m not watching and the way you look at me   
when you know I’m watching. I miss the curl of your lips  
when I say something that no one else thinks is funny.   
The way your eyes sparkle when I’m laughing   
and smiling at you, my soul and heart laid bare to you.   
I miss when you wrap your arms around me   
and I can feel your heart beating against mine.   
I miss your nosesquishing when we kiss,   
the gentle feeling of your lips on mine.   
I miss how soft you get only around me, how   
I’m the only one you let that side of you see.   
I miss your rants about the universe   
and some science-y phenomenon I have no idea about.   
I miss how interested you are in my ramblings about drawing   
and filming and even when you don’t understand anything,   
you still keep asking questions and your smile turns so bright  
and you tell me you love when I get passionate about those things.   
I love you and I want to hold you right now and   
my heart aches for yours close to mine.   
I love you and I’m counting the seconds until I see you again.

(21:32) Fuck you, Even

Now I’m crying

We’ve seen each other this morning, you can’t drop such a love declaration on me

(I lovelovelovelovelovelove you so much oh my god don’t ever change)

(21:33) shit I didn’t mean to make you cry

Fuck, I just miss you so much

It was a bad idea to celebrate Christmas apart

I wanna see you, Isak

(21:34) One night… we can do this

(21:35) Right?

(21:35) It’s Christmas though!

(21:36) We’ve been over this…

Both your and my parents want to see us

We’ll have tomorrow together <3

(21:36)We should have Christmas Eve together!

It’s our first official Christmas together

I will never again let you talk me into something like this

(21:37) Okay

I won’t let you agree to my stupid ideas ever again!

Mamma wants me to get off the phone ugh

To sing Christmas songs ugh

(21:38) Nooooo

Don’t go Isak

I love my family but I’m tired of this

I miss you <3

(21:39) I love you I love you I love you

All I want for Christmas is you ;)

<3

(22:30) I know we said we’re exchanging gifts tomorrow

But

Open the door, Even

I have an early present for you <3

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas wish: comments and kudos ;)


End file.
